The Flower's Despair
by Ace Aero
Summary: "I'm sorry for what I did Holy Rome..." Spoilers for a certain scene in RomaHeta if you're watching


**The Flower's Despair**

_OST Track – RomaHeta [17] Flower Theme – Sadness of Satan – wanted –_

"I'm sorry about what happened, Holy Rome…"

* * *

It has only been a few weeks since the incident with Kiku's game. Everyone was glad that the whole ordeal was over with. The thing in general was a complete hassle. Many of the nations worried for those who were infected, but a few were concerned for a pair in general.

It was the Italy brothers.

They were both forced into fighting friends, like others controlled by the Error, but the air was different around the brothers. Since some knew the southern half would more than likely be able to bear with the trauma, they left him to Spain.

But the northern half was a different story.

After his brother's defeat, the energy was slowly being sucked out of him. He continued to fight, despite the odds. A miracle was needed to stop it.

And a miracle did come.

Only he knew what happened, and he secretly regrets what happened everyday by himself. The northern half keeps it all in. A mask covers how he really feels.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I did."

I was on my bed, alone as usual. I've been sleeping by myself these past few weeks. I've rejected any offers my brother makes. Even he doesn't know what happened.

"I really didn't want to hurt my friends. I didn't want to hurt big brother Spain, Mr. Germany, or any of them, really!"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm really thankful that you came to save me, Holy Rome, but…"

I banged my fist on the pillow. Tears were involuntarily streaming now. My head was buried in the pillow's comfort.

"But…"

A knock was heard at my door.

I wiped my tears away and straightened myself up.

"Come in."

* * *

I knocked on Italy's door. He really hasn't been himself lately.

"Come in."

The door creaked open. When I looked in, he was sitting on top of his bed. Something just didn't seem right. No new paintings were hung on the walls. There was no ink splatter, or any of the usual art that goes on when I walk into his room. No. Everything was neat and tidy. Even more, the smell of pasta or pizza wasn't drifting in from the kitchen. I took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Italy, are you sure you're alright? You haven't been yourself ever since that day…"

"I-I'm fine, really! Ju-Just because a few things a-are different doesn't mean I'm n-not okay!"

'_But you sure don't look like it...' _"Really now?"

I saw a small tear form on the edge of his eye, but he blinked it away.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

He grinned at me and offered if I was willing to stay for some pizza or sightseeing around his house. I declined, but… His voice wavered every once in a while…

'_He really doesn't want to open up…'_

"Oh… That's too bad! There were a few places I really wanted you to see Mr. Germany!"

He gave me a beaming smile.

"Maybe another time, Italy?"

I pulled him into an embrace, and felt the blush on his cheeks. It was quick. I ruffled his auburn hair a bit, and then left.

After closing the door to Italy's house and making my way back to mine, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor boy doesn't want to open up. I wasn't greeted by a hug or an attempt to kiss me on the cheeks when I entered. When I hugged, he had squeezed tighter than usual.

"I hope things turn out alright…"

* * *

That was the fifth time this week Germany has come over. He really cares about me, doesn't he? Germany's been here more than Romano, or even big brother Spain!

"I really wish you'd come back Holy Rome…"

I knelt beside my bedside altar and prayed. This time the tears came willingly.

"_It's okay, Italy."_

My head jolted up from prayer, frantically looking around.

"Holy Rome?"

"_I'll always be here."_

"It really is you!"

A figure in a black cloak formed in front of me and wiped the stray tear off my face.

"_You don't need to cry. I'll follow you anywhere."_

And with that, the figure vanished.

"_Grazie_, Holy Rome…"

**End**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or RomaHeta. I wanted to see badass!Canada…

Translations:

Grazie – Thank you; Italian

Author's Note: It's what I get for listening to the mentioned OST almost all the time…. I teared up a bit… I hope you people listen to the OST. The song really sets something here.

**Please Review! And no flames please!**


End file.
